Express this product in scientific notation: $(1.20\times 10^{4})\times (2.00\times 10^{-2})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (1.20\times 2.00) \times (10^{4}\times 10^{-2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 2.4 \times 10^{4\,+\,-2}$ $= 2.4 \times 10^{2}$